


My passion

by Alex981



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex981/pseuds/Alex981
Summary: Handong comes from a rich family who has a long tradition of successful doctors. But she had no intrest in being one. She would rather pursue dance as her passion but her parents were always against that.At least she did have Yubin they were always there for her and always supported her.(Yubin in this universe is non-binary)
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami
Kudos: 4





	My passion

Nobody ever asked what _my passion_ is.  
Or even bothered to ask for my opnion, what I wanted, _what I needed_.   
  
That's until they came along.   
  
_Flashback_  
I was sitting on the playground, playing by myself because my parents forced everyone to avoid. Why? You might ask, because poor poeple shouldn't have anything to so with the rich.  
But there was one person wasn't bothered by this, and their name is Yubin.  
"Why are by yourself?" they asked while looking concerned, "None of the kids want to play with me because they are afraid of my parents" I answered with evident sadnesss coming from my voice.  
They looked at me for a couple seconds. Then they ran off.  
I didn't question it much, they probably just remember who my parents are.   
  
To my surprise they came back with a book, and some toys.

"Well if no one wants to play with you, I will!"  
I smiled with the biggest grin, I almost didn't know what to say. I quickly mumbled out a "Thank you".   
  
"Do you want to hear about the book I am reading" Yubin looked so enthusiastic and so happy. I wish I could see that smile everyday.  
I quickly nod hoping to hear more.   
  
"The main character is half dragon half human, she at first doesn't know how to control her power but as she learns and she becomes stronger. Then some people thought they could capture her so they could rule world. But she has no intention on letting that happen. Doesn't that sound so cool?"  
"It really does, I wish I could read it too"  
"I only have a couple pages left to read so when I finish it I will give it to you, okay?" They made the cutest puppy face after saying that there was no way I could say no.

"That sounds great" I shyly answered.  
Yubin then pulled me into a hug, but it wasn't like any hug I have ever gotten before. It was so warm, I could stay here forever.   
  
_End of flashback_   
  
It's been so many years since our first meeting, they have changed so much but at the same time they haven't. They still like to keep to themselves but are always more open and relaxed with me. They definitely matured, grown to be on the most beautiful and most handsome person I have ever seen. They are so amazing, kind, thoughtful, a free spirit. That I just need them around me, or else my life would be very dull.

The problem is that I have a crush on my best friend, and I'm to scared to confess. If I say anything about my feelings I could have the most amazing relationship. But if they reject me I will lose the only person who brings me happiness, the only person who listens to me, the only person who brings me comfort. They are my home, safe place, they are my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my 1st fic and I will try to update this once week. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
